Reworked The Beyonders the 1st legend
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: this is a cross over it just that the Digimon world is the star of the show in beyonders... This story started with a young boy named Dai the lost boy and one of the last beyonders in future. 15 years before wean Daisuke Motomiya, Peter Parker and Garfield Logan the 1st beyonders of legend on there 1st adventure to stop the shadowmon and the great Darkness.
1. the more you run

**This is the 1st****chapter to start the Beyonders multiverse. This takes place after****the zero child that I have started working.**

The more you run from the darkness the closer it well become…

The name is Dai all my life I have been on the run… running from my friends, running from my family, running from my life and running from myself… till I was alone in the world just outside of the town I was born just trying to find my places in the world…

I just walked in to town. I seen something I had not seen in years an old bar named *land of the beyond.* I smiled as I walk in to the bar. I seen three monsters fighting near the bar. I just walked past them heading to a bar as the bartender she said happily "so what can I get you..." I then looked at the drinks saying "can I have the vodka." She gave me the drink as the three monsters walked up to me the biggest monster just started to said "you are in my set get out or ill throw you out." One of the other monsters grabbed me by the collar as I said "so this looks like this will be fun. So now you have me in a hold from my collar but I can just do this." I kick the monster in the stomach. It falls to the ground saying "what are you…" The other two were now stand next to their friend as I got in to my fighting stains as they ran at me. I then just used one of the powers to stop time and space for one seconded as I knocked all the monsters out. I then drank the rest of my drink as the bartender said "w…h…o are you..." I then slowly put the drink on the table as I said "I am the one you once changed the world but now I am known as Dai the Beyonder. Sorry but that is all I can tell you. I have to leave this place before they get here…" I slowly walked out the bar as seen the two defenders here to stop me from showing my ugly face two bad for them I am a beyonder.

I walk around town as the Two defenders run after me I started to tarn round. Then I seen Lightning.

In her world she was a solder for a group called the Guardian Corps with her gun bladed in hands she attack me fast. So I started to move out the way of her attacks. Her ally was a kid named Ganta Igarashi a Deadman with the power that comes with it. He started to fire his blood at me like a bullet well I was dodging the solders attacks. The attack hit me. I was seat flying in to a wall just to the lift from where I was standing. In the wall I started to laugh as I said "so two on one well that unfair is it not Defenders." I summoned my sword the one made by the darkness in my own heart. I ran at Lightning as I seen a blood ball coming my way so I kicked it back at Ganta. My sword then hit her gun bladed faster than she was able to see sending the sword in to a nearby building. She then said "I have to go all out now… I ask you goddess Etro give me your power." Ganta just watch as I said happily "so I get to go all out for a change… DARKNESS I SUMMON ALL YOUR POWER MAKE ME THE GRAET DARKNESS JUST LIKE BACK IN THE BEGINNING..."

In my minded one hungered years ago the day the Beyonder's were born…

Flashback 15 years ago

New York city in the marvel 616

Peter Parker's (POV)

Hi my name is Peter Parker and I am the amazing spider-man saving my town from all the super villains a round one day at a time and today it is the evil dr doom … up town the avenger are facing his bots and they are letting him get away so I will give it a shot…

I landed on doom's ship as I said "hello is the doctor in because it looks like I will just have to give this doctor his doom." Doom jumped on to the roof of the ship saying "so if its not the spider-man new York's un-wanted hero…" he then moved his hand up in the air as my spidey senses started to flare up. As the avenger appeared behind us Iron man said "so spider-man is in this two will that looks like we got two villains to catch Hawkeye, black widow you get the web head. Thor, captain get the good doctor doom here."

I then started to move out the way from all the attack as he fired some web at doom hitting him in the eyes. Doom in has rage fired rockets at all the avengers as I kick him in to the air making him hit some of the rockets sending him flying into the oscorp building... Thor hit the rockets. Then Iron man started to fly after doom using an EMP to brake all the armors weapons. The other avengers were now facing me as Iron man said "stop spider-man you know you can still join the avengers or will just take you in." Captain America walk up to me as he said "son you can join the avengers and in time we can help you before you go too far." I then started to say as I jumped up into the air "sorry but I can't all my friends will just get hurt because of me I don't need to add to that long list..." as he was about to swing away from the avengers captain America walk up to were spider-man was standing saying "spider-man I know what it like to loss everything you love but one day you just have to let more people to that list or you will become just like the monster you have to fight well saving the city." As I started to head home his words stayed with me as I seen a man named Pheaz who attacked me…

**In another world new Earth** **the DCU**in jump city the teen titans where trying to stop death stroke from killing Lex Luthor. Robin had ran in 1st to attack the assassin as Cyborg with star fire ware facing his bots.

Outside Beast boy and Raven were battling an old friend turned enemy know as Terra she now had four red eyes. She attacked the Raven with dark magic as Beast boy changed in to a Phoenix and grabbed Raven… Terra smiling in joy said "so you can change in to a phoenix but they can loss there flame just like you can die." She grabbed to rock's to just throwing that at the green phoenix as a Raven used her powers to try to slow down the attack so that Beast boy could get them out the way.

Beast boy changed back in to his human form as a golden light came from the sky… a man landed on the ground. Terra then turned to attack the man. The man then started to say "Attack me and you will see what I can do." Terra just blasted the man with rocks as he changed in to a golden knight with a golden sword as he cut the attacks in two. Beast boy ran to stop them from fighting as he said "stop don't hurt her she is being used by Trigon." The golden knight dropped the sword as he said "ok Gar I will just let you face her give it your all Trigon is playing you she is not the woman you know."

Beast Boy POV

I have to stop her, but I can't kill her, but can I save her. Just if I had the power to save her.

Back in the normal POV

The golden Knight said "Gar forces you powers to summon the sword just open your heart to light or give in to your darkness that is the only way to save her."

Beast Boy then started to feel his heart being fuelled with Light and Darkness as he started to summoned his sword with a green light. The light started to hit Terra her eyes turned to their normal blue. She then started to speck in her normal voice saying "Beast Boy Help me stop him from using me as a weapon to hurt my friends." She then started to change back in to her posed form but instead of four eyes her eyes changed in to a black eyes with red out lines. She then started to disappear in to nothingness as a monster called the a Shadowmon then replaces her. It attack the three heroes.

Back in the billing the Change sent a power surge in to the building where Deathstroke was still facing the other titans he said "Robin I am sorry but It looks like we did our job we have summoned the Shadowmon from the great darkness. Not from this world and the one you call beast boy was the key to summoning it." Deathstroke then just disappeared as a Shadowmon replace him faster than the other titans tried to face the monster as Lex started to say "never let teens do a man's job move". He attack the monster with a gun of light energy. This it hit the monster in the chest as it said "The more you run from the darkness the closer it well become…" as it died Lex said "good who's running I am fighting the darkness."

Back outside the golden knight and Beast boy attack the Shadowmon killing it in an X like swing cutting it in to four pasts. Raven was just watching the two kill the monster as the knight said to Beast Boy "you are the seconded Beyonder I have ask to join us and that sword of light and darkness will make you stronger but the god's and goddess give you the power to become a Beyonder." Beast boy then started to fall to the ground in pain as Raven ran to the green boy. She then started to say "Are you ok Gar." He just started to scream in pain as the golden Knight walked up to him as he said "he has so much rage inside him and so much loss. I can see how he lost his mother and father when he was only five years old. I will take my leave but someday soon I will need the daughter of Trigon and the beast with the heart of men... to protect the further leader of the Beyonders…" Raven looked up as the golden knight disappeared in to light. Then other titans appeared to help them as Beast Boy said in his sleep "No don't go Mum, Dad…"

In another world known as the nexus a young man aged 20 named Davis was training with his Digimon Veemon wean the golden knight can out of a portal. He then said to Davis "So you two are still trying to fuse like before but with all that power you just can't do it you are scared of going all out again last time you nearly killed all the digidestined and that girl Kari will she is ok I think… You are still trying to make it right by learning how to conquer your power to save the multi-verse's from all the evil that is coming are way. The goddess chose you and I see way, you have to try and save the entire world my 1st Beyonder." Davis walked over to the old Knight as he said "so you have got another Beyonder…" The Knight then said "Yes but I need to ask you one thing way only three." as he said this a portal opened up.

Veemon ran up to Davis as he jumped on his solder as he said "Pheaz is coming back and he brings that man with him..." Davis ran to the door way to the marvel 616 as Pheaz damaged and badly hurt put spider man on the floor. He then said "Next time Davis you can get the Beyonder yourself." Davis just ran up to Pheaz as he said "Pheaz you had one job just to talk to Spider-man and ask for his help not fight and bring him here." Just then Pheaz walk past as he said "wean he wakes up tell him yourself I did the best I could do with and that kid so strong…" he fall in pain as he said "it looks like my time is running out kid I tried to help you stop the great darkness but it looks like I help him instead…" Pheaz started to die in Davis hands tears fell from his face as he said "but we all have so much left to do Pheaz we have to stop him before he and the goddess. We HAVE TO … S.t.O.p her Pheaz…" Pheaz was then absorbs by Davis there powers be coming one as Pheaz body just disappeared in to the void. Davis screamed in rage saying "you where a good friend Pheaz… you where the one who should me how to fight you help me and Veemon stop Demon and the Darkness the 1st time. I don't what you to die… Dam itttttttttttt!"

Spider-man slowly started to awake as Veemon tried to help him up. Davis watched as he started to walk away in to a portal to a random world." Veemon said "Davis you can't go you need to stay here in till all three Beyonders are here." Davis just moved past Veemon as he said "I don't care Veemon." he walked in to the portal. Spider-Man then said "so where am I."

Back in Dai's time he was still facing Lightning even with the power of etro she was no match for him. She then said "so we can't bet one another where just so equal in power join us and we can stop the evil in the multi-verse just stop." Dai just said happily "I am not some toy to the evil goddess who gave you her power I am a Beyonder I Will change my fate *Dragon wing..." He fired an attack sanding him to the nexus to the Beyonders leaving the defenders in the world as Ganta said "he is good at this is he not Lightning." Lightning started to nodded saying "so there is more defenders who where once Beyonder. who still wish to help Dai and the other Beyonders." Ganta then started to nodded saying "like Hope.E and Zack.F they tried to save the one called Veemon." Lightning with a laugh said "Hope has never changed Ganta you are still too young to get it."

_Character BIOS_

Motomiya Daisuke (Davis) the digidestined of miracles in the digimon world. In this story Davis has faced the great darkness and won in the past but he lost his mind to rage hurting all his friends. In this world he was the second destined to have Veemon 1st being Rio who gave him his digimon.

Peter Benjamin Parker (the amazing, spectacular and ultimate spider-man) in the past he saved the world from all the marvel villains with the other heroes. In the story he is a hero how is scared to be work with other heroes maybe one day he will find a way to face his fear.

Garfield Mark Logan (Beast-Boy, The changeling and the green dude) in the past he was part of the doom portal and then the titans. In this story he was given the sword of Light and Darkness to give him the power to stop the great darkness. His love for Terra still loved her in the story but maybe he will get over this but it will be time at will till.

Dai… he is a young man how has a lot of Dark power flowing in his heart but has no knowledge of his home and his family. Davis adopted the boy wean he was only 4 years old after seeing the boy fight a small group of Shadowmon with no super powers being used. Will he end the war of light and Darkness.

The golden Knight… the 1st champion of the goddess of light… he faced the great darkness in the past and his just as much power as the goddess. Not much is known about this knight but one day he will show is real power wean the time comes.

Pheaz the second champion but he defied the goddess. In the past he trained Davis and Veemon to stop the great darkness.

**so if you like it review or PM. Just to say thanks or reading and the next chapters are here but I am reworking this story. If you like the story you can read on but I will say I am not the best at writing. **


	2. into the nexus

Dai had falling into the nexus. He started to fall in to his mothers hands she said "are you ok my son." Dai slowly started to look up as Veemon and Davis Ran out of there room followed by his three daughters. The oldies daughters jump on to her father's back saying happily with a cute grin that can turn the strongest of warriors into obedient fathers "Dad can we go to the Digi-world today." The other two grabbed their fathers leg as they said "tell us Dad we what to see are digimon." Davis then looked at his three daughters as he said "but you have to take Dai with you he'll protect my little girls." Dai looked that the girls and their father as the girls then ran at Dai saying "take us Dai." My mother just smiled at me as I ran from the girls. Is what your past was like Davis…?

To the Past after the death of Pheaz Davis ran in to a portal he had made. He had no Idea where he would land. Veemon and the golden knight where helping spider-man stand from all the pain he was feeling form his fight with Pheaz. Spider-man then said "where am I." Veemon jumped in the air as he said "you are in the nexus this is the world of the Beyonders made by the goddess of light as her last resorts to stop the great darkness." Spider-man looked at the blue dragon digimon as he said "so Way am I then here…" The golden knight said "you are the 3rd and last of the original Beyonders in the legend…" Spider-man looked down at the floor saying "so are you two the other Beyonders or are you the care takers." The knight the summoned a sword made out of light and darkness and he gave Spider-man the sword but it changed in to web-shooters one of light and dark powers along with the power to make webs of light and darkness.

Spider-man then started to feel the power of light in his left hand and darkness flow through his body as he said "this feels like Mr. Negative and Venom trying to take over my body at the same time." Spider-man as now on his knees as he screamed in pain. Veemon put his hand on his back as he said "did this happen wean Davis got the sword." The golden Knight then said "Yes I think but the goddess gives him the sword the day before he became your digidestined." Spider-man then started to stand as he started to feel his new power. He them said "who is this Davis and send me home..." Veemon then said "speaking off Davis, he in another world so he can blow of some steam."

On an island out in the middle of nowhere Davis had seen a group of men kidnapped a girl with brown hair. Taking the girl in to military base with armed guards holding submachine guns. He then summoned his sword. He ran to the base to fight all the soldiers. Davis as he used his powers from the goddess making him move at the speed of light as he dodged the bullets. He then got closer to the soldiers as he slashed one of the guns in two. All the solders started to run from the x digidestined as he said "so what are you running from toy soldiers." Davis started to walk in to the base a group of three hundred soldiers started to come my way and with a smile on my face I said "it looks like I can have some fun then."

(Davis POV)

A clouded of bullets came flying my way as I used my speed to cut the bullets as they came at me but like in my world sometimes you can't just cut them sometimes you have to take the hit. One of the bullets hit me in the chest as my heeling factor kicked heeling the hole just as fast as it was made. I then happily said "Now lest end this *Dragon shine down*"

(End of POV )

A dragon made of light attack all the soldiers knocking out all of them and destroying all their guns. Davis with a smile then said "I'll just have to find the girl and get her home."

Davis walk for about 5 minutes till he came to a door with lab no 88 on it I could Sense the girls power as he opened the door. To said "Hay girl are you ok… Girl if you can say something that can help." Davis then seen the little girl crying as she said "are you here to kill me Mr…" Davis then said "no but my name is Davis and I came to save you. So can you tell me your name." the girl then smiled as she said "Musabi no'88 and thank you Davis for coming to save me."

As she said this Davis had seen her as she changed into a beautiful young woman, he then started to smile as she said "Minato my ashikabi." In Davis mind he said "I hope I can meet this Minato one day but knowing my luck I'll die in a great battle so ill just get her home and then I can go home."

He then started to see Musabi fell to the ground… Davis then put her on his back as he said "it's time to go Musabi just hang on." Davis then used his powers to move at the speed of light but as he got out the base two Beautiful women with swords, one looking like the older Musabi attacked Davis with her sword. The one looking like Musabi said "I am the sekirei of fate and order you to give her back." As she said this Davis summoned his sword and said "Fate I don't believe in fate I am the digidestined of miracles, so let's have some fun." Davis could feel her power it was so much higher than his but he was just in love with the rush of a good battle. Their swords hit one another as he smiled saying "I can see the good in you, then why are you working with this evil woman." The other woman attack the teen as she said "so you can feel my power to you fear me the black sekirei Karasuba." With her silver heir flowing in the wind Davis blocked the attack but now it was hard for him to keep a hold of Musabi so he said "girl there is a enough of me to go around but can I put this girl down I'd like to go all out if you don't mind fate and darkness."

Davis then started to put Musabi two meters from the other sekirei as he said "ok now I can go all out sword of light, shield of night I summoned you too my hands." As the sword and shield appeared in his hands Karasuba attack the young man making him jump out the way from the attack.

He grabbed her sword with his shield snapping the sword in two. Then the sekirei of fate attack Davis from behind but not fast an enough for it to hit Davis as he just kicked her sword out her hand. Making the two sekirei started to face him in hand-to-hand as he said "you girls are good at this I have not had this good a work out seats the golden knight and Faith attack trained me." The two women feel to the ground from Davis speed and god like strength he got from the goddess and the angles. Davis happily just sit down next to the woman as Karasuba grabbed his Face… in shock Davis tried to move out the way from her grasp as she kissed the young man on the lips as she said "you are one of three people who can mach me blow to blow but you beat me and my rival like it was nothing now I give myself to you my ashikabi." Her black wings filed the sky as Davis started to feel his light and her darkness becoming one. After the kiss she said happily as if her heart had just found a reason to live in this world. "now we are link for ever were ever you go I can feel you heart just remember to come back for the games in 8 years." Davis then jumped up as he said "how do you know I have to leave here and way did you kiss me." She then just got up as she said "It's a secret love." She then ran to Musabi picking her up and putting her on her back. With that she ran away from the sekirei of fate and Davis as she said "I'll have to go to one day he should fight again one time it may be fun and please come back for her ok…" Davis the just smiled as he said "the name is Davis and Ill see you to one day."

As Davis got up and started to walk he had seen his old portal open "it looks like I am ready to meet the team it about time I got my head out the clouds."

In the nexus Spider-man and Veemon where just talking about their worlds but the golden knight was just singing his sword in the air. Davis landed in the nexus saying "I have got to fix the landing here you know. Hi I am Davis and you are spider-man it's nice to meet you." Spider-man then said "well I know all about you Davis so I'll let you know who I am Peter…" Davis the just said as spider-man was in the middle of saying his names Davis said "Peter parker a kid from Queens New York." Spider-man then just jumped back as he said "how do you know my name…" Davis happily said "there is a legend in the multi-verse called the Beyonders a team made of me, you and Garfield or the Beast Boy..." out of nowhere the golden knight said "he is coming for beast boy you two better get going and Davis you will need Veemon this time you can't hold back or you may just lose it." The two just jumped in to the portal with Veemon following then as the golden knight said "good luck my son."

In the Dc universe at titans tower Beast-boy had just got up from the fight before with Terra and the Shadowmon as he said "I lost her and there is just no hope for me to get her back… DAM IT" as he said his tares where falling from his eyes. Raven just outside his room as she started to feel his love for Terra as she said "I wish I could help you BB." She then started to walk away from the door but outside the tower Trigon had summoned an army of demons with Terra and Slade in control of the demon.

As this was appended outside the tower Davis, Veemon and Spider-man ran to help the next Beyonder. Spider-man said "so there is an army of demons will this will just be great." He fired his light web at one of the monster seeding it flying in to the air with Davis cutting the demons up like there were just paper monster. Veemon was just dodging the monsters as he said to Davis "ok it looks like we have to do biomerge or this will last for a whole week." Davis cut the monster in front of Veemon as he said "let's try it" spider-man was doing well as he seen the two biomerge in to.

Veemon biomerge to golden UFveedramon the champion of miracles

UFveedramon attacked the demon faster than light as spider-man just webbed them up.

The two heroes had seen the demon start to head to a land just off the side of the city. Spider-man and UFveedramon started to head to the land.

At the tower All the titans where trying to stop the demons as Beast boy attack Terra this time not holding back it was just him and her at their beat. All there hit making the other try harder as Terra said" you should join me with Trigon and Slade then me and you can be together forever." As her eyes changed back to their normal blue as Cyborg landed in front of beast boy as he said Beast boy so go for it." Starfire attack some demon as she was heading to where beast boy was as she said "Beast Boy you may have loved her be this demon getting hit by his sonic cannon "there is no time to just sit and hope she is the same as you remember all you have is what's in front of you Terra is a killer so please friend don't hold back." Robin jumped in front of Beast boy as he said "you have no need to hold back or she will kill you just like a toy." Lastly Raven kick Slade sanding him in to a group of Demons as she said with tears in her eyes "I can't loss you Beast Boy so get your head out the clouds and show her what you can do."

As all their words hit Beast boy he could feel all his power from before the power of the sword of light and darkness. As he summoned the sword Spider-man and UFveemon landed next to the team as Spider-man said "it good to see who the villains are here and titans I am the amazing spider-man big and gold here is…" UFveedramon said "ok let's end this." Veemon and Davis then de fused back in to their normal forms as Davis said "ok so the time limits up ok well Ill just use my sword of light, shield of night."

veemon armour digivolve to Flamedramon "fire rocket"

Davis and Flamedramon attack the demons as spider-man walked to Beast boy as he said "so you are in love with that girl… It's like how I can feel for black cat but you have to let her go or show her how strong you are." As he started to fight the other demons to the right as Robin looked at Beast boy saying "you say it Beast Boy"

As beast boy moved the sword in front of him as he said "Titans GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

All the titans attack the demons as Beast Boy and Robin attack Slade and Raven.

Slade was now getting over power by the Robin as Beast boy changed in to a Rhino hitting a rock at Slade. Terra was trying to stay away from the titans as Raven kick her in the back of the neck knocking her out cold. Slade then used Trigons powers as he said "you are getting better but Trigon has what he wanted the power of the void crystal." "What is he talking about" Starfire said as all the titans but beast boy shake their head. Veemon and Davis with spider-man walked over to the titans as Davis said "hi I am the goddess of lights champion so I came here to ask Beast boy for his help in stopping the great Darkness. As Raven then said in pain "Trigon is no longer in this realty." Davis then said with Beast boy saying "then we go and stop him." the titans all but Raven said "why he is gone for good now." Beast boy then said with anger in his face "I'll go and stop him all alone if I have to." As he stopped talking Davis said "Beast boy me and my two friends are trying to stop something called the great Darkness and Id like it if you joined the Beyonder just till we get Trigon then you can come back here ok." Beast boy looked at the teen in front of him as He said "ok ill like to get some revenge for all the people him has killed and helping you three that… that will be fun." He walked over to his friends to say his goodbyes as Raven what to her room as she seen the last book on her shelve "the legend of the Beyonders." She started to read the old book as she seen the group Beast Boy had joined. It then had a line under that as it said "in the last Battle there leader beast boy gave his soul to save all his friends." She read the line as tears started to fell from her eyes.

Outside the tower Beast Boy started to walk with the other Beyonders as he said "ok so where are we going then." Davis then put his hand in the air saying "anywhere it all out there." a portal opened as they all started to walked into the portal as Raven showed up just as the portal started to closes. Raven then started to use her power to opening the portal but it was no us.

In the nexus Beast boy as asking the others about the nexus as the seen a blue crystal fly past. Davis grabbed the crystal as he past it back to Beast boy as he said "this is a void crystal made by the gods and goddesses of his reality."Beast boy started to look in to the crystal as he started to hear Raven try and chant "Azarath... Metrion... ZINTHOS." Beast Boy started to smile as three Shadowmon appeared out of three portals as they attack the group Beast Boy was hit into one of the portals. As Beast Boy fell spider-man tried to web him so he can move him out the way of the portal.

As Spider-man was doing this the second Shadowmon grabbed the boy polling him into the portal. The three Shadowmon attacked Davis and Veemon they cut their way through the shadows but as they fused in to a red monster like man as he said "I am the king of demon Mephisto and now I have you were I what you Davis now give me your sword and ill save your world, give you your home and bring back all your friends." As he said this all the digidestined and their digimon appeared next to the red demon as Kari the digidestined of light walked forward as she said "Davis I messed you…" as tears fell from her face. She was now running to the digidestined of miracles as Davis started to smile as she hugged the goggle-head. Mephisto then started to smiled as he said "there is just small taste of what I can give you all you have to do is sign this." He then moved his hand as a contract started to move closer to Davis as all the digidestined started to disappear.

In Davis mind he started to think of what all his old friends would say if he did take up the demon as He said out as loud as he could "Mephisto the answer is no and I don't care what you give me or what you try to use to make me say yes I will all ways say no." He moved is hand out to the lift as Veemon tried to digivolve but he just changed back as into a Veemon. Mephisto started to run at the two partners but Davis dogged the attack as Veemon used his head butt attack knocking back Mephsto. Davis used this time to summon his sword as he attacked the red demon.

Davis then landed on his left leg as he lost his footing as Mephisto said "your still young and know nothing about how to fight with that sword on land you can handle me but in this void or the nexus as you call it is a whole new story in this place you are still a child with his toy sword and blue stuffed dragon hahahahahahahaha you are just a joke here… you are no hero or the champion of miracles that is right." Davis then just said happily "no but I can just run and fight you later Mephisto." Davis grabbed Veemon with his free hand as he opened a new portal to a world he feels save in.

Mephisto standing in joy as he said "you are just like Peter Parker. I just have to make you what it more than your own life."

With beast boy he was setting in a creepy wood land as he started to look at the sky seeing a blood red moon. Gar "this is like evermore in Ravens mind."

With Spider-man he had just landed into a park in the middle of Tokyo as a young woman ran to the costumed man.

With the golden Knight as he said "it looks like they will meet the other Beyonders sooner than I could have hoped right Faith." Faith the appeared behind the old knight as she said "Davis was my champion but it looks like there are so many more." Gaga.D the great Darkness then appeared out of Darkness said "so this will test your champion to his fullest Faith or should a say my wife." Faith then kissed her old enemy on the left cheek as she said "it looks like he'll have to go all out to show me if he is my champion love."

With Davis he was laying in grass of his old home the primary village in the Digi-world where he seen the Shadowmon attack the baby digimon and there tamers. Davis then got up from the grass as he charged at the shadows with his sword saying "no matter where you run the darkness will always get you, so it beater to fight."

Back in the future

Dai and the three girls where playing in the primary village with all the digimon as Davis showed up with Veemon as they watched the kids play... as he said "sometimes it's better to fight but now it's time to just rest in the light."

**_Character Bio read by Veemon_**

The Shadowmon, they are the child of the great darkness with just a small part of his power. Unlike digimon they are made from his Shadowmon.

The goddess, (Faith Luce) she is the goddess of light with the power to destroy or crate the world. She loved the world but has lost her heart to the Darkness in more than one way. She gave Davis his sword.

The great darkness, (Gaga.D) he is the dark power trying to end all things with his dark shadows made from his own pain.

Raven … she is a titan. In this story she is trying to save the man she loves but at the same time hates Beast Boy. One day she may end the world if her father had his way.

Trigon … what can I say he is Raven father and pure evil with a side of evil. He has the power to enter you mind use you for all.

Mephsto … what can I say he is the devil ok I'll tell you about him. In the past he made deals with human's soul or their marriage.

The three daughters of Davis… (They have hidden power maybe more powerful then there father.) There names of the daughters are Admina Motomiya the youngest of them with her long pink hair that used the power of earth, seconded oldest is Julia "Jun" Motomiya as silver hair and gets in to a lot of accident, She has speed power it come from the wind around her and lastly the oldest is Hikari Motomiya her skill with the sword is god-like. There so fun to play with I can wait to meet their digimon so ill have new friends. Their mother's are not know bay be but Davis said that one day they will all meet.

Tara Markov (Terra) she was ones one of Beast Boys friends and a titan for some time but she was working for the villain Slade to kill the Titans. She gave her soul to Trigon to get all her demonic power with Slade Wilson so they can kill the titans.

Slade Wilson (Deathstroke the Terminator) is one of the villains the titans face. He has a two sons and one daughter. He gave his soul to Trigon to get all his demonic power with Terra so they can kill the titans.

Karasuba is Sekirei number 04 the black Sekirei… one of the best sword masters in her world so maybe Davis and his team will need someone like her, if she was not a killing machine. In this story she can see the Darkness in Davis Heart and has falling in love with its power wishing him to fight with her to kill all here fosse but maybe if she sees Davis's light sill work to save everyone.

Me Veemon… A blue little dragon from the digi-world Davis and I saved the world from the great Darkness in the past. I am the prince from the Dragon land in the digi-world now it is known as the Dark Ocean.

"Veemon where are you." Veemon started to look at the Broxas as he said "got to go and help Davis… coming Veemon."


	3. Beyonders and the vampire team-up 1

Dai was playing with the kids as the defenders appeared with Kari Kamiya who was now leading the defenders said "so it looks like I found you Dai and is that Davis kids the power they have its just like their Father. Now where is he or ill make you take me to him…" Davis on the hill just jumped and landed next to Dai saying "Get the girl's home ill takes her and the groupies." Kari then looked at Davis as she said "Defenders you know what to do." The 1st to attack Davis was a young woman with blood red eyes, sharp teeth and silver her. She them started said "It's been a long time Davis." She round house kicked Davis as he grabbed her leg as he said "Hi Moka long time no sees." A group of Defenders attacked Davis. Davis then just moved out the way of their attack as he started to walk to his old crash saying "Kari you know I am not the bad guy and don't attack he ones I love."Kari then just nodded as she said "stop guys it the real Davis. I know you're not the bad guy but I do like to have fun with you." Davis was now next to his old friend as he said "toying with me now that was always fun."

In the void

Dai and the girls as the youngest said "so will Dad be ok Dai." Dai just started to smile at his little Sisters as he said "Dad will be ok he may be old be he is a Beyonder after all." The group landed on the nexus there mother who was watching the event with the defenders. The three girls ran to the goddess as she said "your Dad is just fine he is talking it out with his old friend but I think we may need the whole team of this if it gets bad." Dai then started to walk away from his mother and his half sisters as he said "I'll go get them Mother and sisters be good." He then started to run to a portal as mother sadly said "I have seen your Dad like that at times."

In the Past Davis had just saved the tamers from the Shadowmon as Veemon said "so are we going to find the other Byonders Davis." Davis then puts his sword in the ground as the tamers walked over to him as he said "Hi I am Davis an old digidestined and yes they are monsters called Shadowmon. Veemon we better go and find the others." All the Tamers up to Davis as one of the said "hi I am Rio…" Davis then looked back at the tamers with a small smile as he said "you know Rio good luck you will be a great tamer one day." Davis put his hand in the air as a portal opened with Veemon starting to jump in to the portal. Davis then followed Veemon into the portal.

Now in the void Davis and Veemon where just falling trying to find the others as Veemon said "it was good to see Rio again." Davis started to simile as he said "yeah that kid will be the best of us all."

With Beast boy

Beast Boys POV

Ok it's been two hours and this wood is just got creepier. I had just seen two Skulls just there and that dam graveyard. I walked down the path till I found a boy with black heir standing in the path. I hid behind a tree as a blue haired girl run to the boy as she jumped with her cleavage landing on his face making him fall down to the ground. As I seen a dart made of ice hit the blue haired girl in the face. I watch her fall as I heard a voice say "boooooo" making me just 5ft in the air. Now facing a purple haired girl with ice blue eyes say "what where you doing next to my tree Green Boy." I then said happily "Hi I am Beast Boy I got lost and I am just looking for a way home." She just looked at me coldly just like Raven. She walked over to the boy as she said "ok beast boy but you would be better to use your real name." I then set down on the path as the boy walked over to me saying in a happy voice "that was Mizore, the blue hired girl is Kurumu and I am Tsukune and you are." I looked at my hands as I said sadly but at the end with pure joy "I am Garfield my friend's call me Gar." Kurumu walked over to me as she said happily "nice to meet you Gar I hope we can be best friends ok green boy."

Normal POV

Mizore walked over as she then grabbed Tsukune's lift arm as she looked at Beast boys face as she said "it's nice to meet you but Way are you looking at me like that." Beast Boys skin started to change purple instead of red like everyone else. Kurumu then looked at her hand as she said "guys we got to get to class before were lied again." Beast Boy got up as he started to walk the way from the teens he had just meet as Tsukune said "Gar way not come with us maybe my friends Ruby or Yukari can help you get home." Beast boy started too smiled as he walked after the group saying "Ok."

With Spider-man

Spider-man opened his eyes as he seen a young woman putting a cold cloth on his four head. As the young woman put it on her face as she "so you're up now and what with the weird costume…"

Spider-man POV

I looked at the girl as I seen her smile as she lifted up may mask saying "so why do you wear this if you have such a handsome face …" I then slowly looked up as I said "there is more than one reason to wear a mask. I am the amazing spider-man…" The girl started to laugh as she said "spider-man at just stupid give me your real name…" I looked at his hand as he said "so spider-man have you heard the name before." She just started to laugh more as she said "no and next you should just give me your name." I started to simile as I said "oh I am not in my world but I am in a world that I never was born that is spider-man was never born. Was Peter Parker born in this world?" The young girl then smiled as she said "so your name is Peter Parker and you're from another world so maybe it would help for me to get my Cousin Tsukune to help you out." As she started to stand up as she said "I will just phone the bus driver so we can all meet up at the academy." She walked out the room as

Back with Beast Boy and his new friends they walked in to the academy as a woman and a young girl with a witch hat. The young girl jumped on Tsukune as she said "I missed you Tsukune" Tsukune grabbed her as she landed on in his hands as he said "Hi Yukari it good to see you." The older woman walked up to Tsukune as she started to hug him and the girl saying "Good morning master Aono how many a Help you!" Tsukune was trying to get out of the girls grasp as Mizore fired another ice dart at the girls. Beast boy and Kurumu just started to laugh as a girl with silver hair started to walk in to the room. The silver haired girl then looked at the group as she said with a dark smile "so Tsukune you still letting the jump you like there teddy beer. How beneath me now get out my way." Kurumu then looked at the silver haired girl with pure rage as she said "what is wrong with you he…" Tsukune then put his hand on her shoulder as he said "sorry Moka we will all move out of your way Moka." As he moved out of there way Moka walked up to Tsukune as she punched him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He then fell to the ground in pain as She started to walk out the way from the group as all the girls ran to help Tsukune Beast Boy with rage in his eyes said "who the hell are you silver he was moving out your way you have no right to treat him like that you." Moka looked at the angry green boy as she said with a sinister "so you thing you know what I have Right to control." She charged at the Green boy as he changed in to an Ape… with one good hit it sent the girl out of the room.

Tsukune then got back up as he said in pain "stop don't hurt her she is not herself. She normal cares about everyone and now she is just a rage monster Gar stop." The green Ape changed back as he said "no I have seen the girl I love ones do this and the only way to stop then his to show them how you feel." Gar ran after the silver girl as she got back up saying "so you are a shape shifter then it looks like there is no need for me to hold back." BB was now outside as he said "so silver it's time to go all out." Beast Boy changed in to a spider as she went to punch him in the face saying "know you place" but the Green spider run up her hand. BB got to her neck as he bit here in the neck putting poison into her system.

She started to slow down as BB jumped off the vampire as she said "what the hell was that." Beast Boy then said "that was just a paralyser you will be ok Silver." He then started to walk away from Moka as Tsukune ran out of the room heading to Moka he then helped her up from the ground as she said "let go Tsukune" Tsukune then looked at the other girls and beast boy as he said "ok Moka I will let you go just like you let me go." He walked away as Moka started to feel tears falling down from her face as she started to lie on the ground in pain.

For the rest of that Day Beast Boy sit in the library at the academy with the help of Ruby he found three books with the legend of the Beyonder. Ruby then said "I'll read them for you Gar so you can rest and tomorrow we can help you get home." Beast Boy nodded as he walked away from his new friend.

Beast Boy was now in the Dorm room as Tsukune walked in the door saying "so we have to share the room then Gar." Beast Boy then looked at the roof as he said "yeah looks like it Tsukune so what's the plan." Tsukune just looked at the window as he said "the plan is to try and get you home men so where are you from Gar." Gar just started to look up to roof as he said "just another world Tsukune I just hope one of the other beyonder landed in this world to." Tsukune then ask happily "who are the Beyonders Gar." Garfield just started to smile as said "there is only two of them that I know Davis and Spider-man I don't know his name… but there is little Veemon Davis pet Dragon so that four then." Tsukune just started to laugh as he said "well they sound like a lot of fun but are nothing to my group I luck I still have a room to share with the way Kurumu and Mizore are." Gar just started to laugh as he said "from today yes but I still don't know the story of you and your friends so split it Tsukune." Tsukune then just looked at the window to the lift of the room as he said "It all started with a girl with pink hair hitting me in the back on my 1st day in this school with her bike."

In Moka's room strait across from Tsukune's room Moka was sitting on her bad reading a book called the great Byonders. She then started to smile as she said "so my Tsukune is the Beyonder from this world and I give him my blood so he is my object to do as I please and this Beast Boy will just have to go." She stopped talking as girl her age with pink hair in the mirror was looking at the silver haired vampire with tears running down her face as a soft voice said "oh Moka have you lost your love for Tsukune and only one mouth has past."

In the academy Ruby was still reading the books as she said "so many stories and tomorrow is the parents day like last year Tsukune is going to bedraggled a round." She then fell asleep on the book with the full moon light glimmering in the window as a pink heir girl put quilt over the young witch.

The next day Tsukune got up out his bed to see his Cousin Kyōko sitting with the other girls talking as Beast Boy and a man in a spider costume where talking. Tsukune said "Kyōko is here so it's that day all ready, god this is going to be fun..."

Outside the school Moka was waiting on her father and sister… "What is taking them so long?" as she seen them walk up the path with a 20 year old boy with goggles on his head and a blue dragon on his lifted shoulder saying "and that how I stop the evil digimon Kimeramon with Veemon here." Younger sister put her hand on his solder as she said "that sounds like you had a hard time for someone so young Davis..." "It so nothing I had my friends with me in that fight and Veemon did all the work Kahlua" the older woman slowly moved her face to his neck as she said "I'll just take some of your heroic blood." As she bit down Davis eyes opened wide as the other sister said angrily "he is not you food source or your lover, you should only take blood from your lover little sister." Davis looked at the older sister as with a smile said "it ok Akua I don't mind giving her some of my blood, I have a great healing factor so there will be no damage hell if you what some blood just take some." Akua face started to show rage as the older man behind Davis said happily "Davis you do know that giving a vampire you blood in this way is just like propose to my Daughters." At that point Moka had run right up to her family as she said "who is the kid Dad…" the old man just walked followed as he said "Davis and I think him maybe your brother one day with the way your two sisters have been fighting over him." Akua in raged just walked off with Kahlua running after her big sister. Moka then just started to laugh as she said "so who are you human"

Davis then started to bow as an explosion what off at the school "Veemon it looks like it's time to go." Veemon Armour digivolve to Raidramon the storm of friendship. Davis jumped on the back of his four legged Digimon as he said "let's rocket Raidramon." Moka and her father wear just standing in shock as more explosions from the school.

With Beast Boy, Spider-man and the Tsukune's group watching Mizore and Kurumu attacking one another as Tsukune was trying to stop the woman from killing one another. Gar grabbed a bag of popcorn off the stand as he said "Dude you what some popcorn it looks like a show on Titan-book." Spider-man moved turned round as he said "Titan-book you mean Facebook and sure pass some here."

Kurumu screened something at Mizore as she flows past Tsukune… Ruby and Yukari jumped in to the fight as a new girl looking the same age as Yukari walked out of the school with oversized axes. She ran into the group as she said "stop acting like kids you all love Tsukune so stop attacking one another it pointless now." The girls stop fighting as Tsukune said "thank you Kokoa sorry you had to join in there." She just started to walk away as she said "shut up scumbag and stay away from Moka. I just like the school in one piece not 9001." She then just turned round to attack Tsukune as he summoned his vampire powers "unlock level one." He said as he started moving at super-speed giving him the time to move out of the way of the incoming attack from the young red head.

Kokoa just kept swing at the young ghoul as he grabbed the axes throwing it in to the air saying "this was fun but I am still holding back little girl now stop before I hurt you in more ways than just your pride."

Beast boy and spider-man just started to laugh as Kyōko walked back to the group with a tall teen saying "hi so you are Tsukune's new friends the name is Gin so Kyōko what about my offer for a day with a werewolf." Kyōko just started to laugh as she kicked the wolf-man in the stomach saying "sorry not in-to dogs." Beast Boy grabbed a bit of popcorn as he said "this is just great like Starfire's realty-tv, so Peter you have a team back in your world..." Peter just takes some of the popcorn saying "no but the avenger and Fantastic four were trying to get me on their teams." BB just smiled as they watch as two other girls showed up with Davis and Raidramon close behind.

Davis was the 1st to say something "so what's the trouble here then." Gar and Peter just looked up at the goggle head as he leaped off his digimon saying "hi guys you're here so that means we can go and fight the darkness in this world now." Raidramon changed back as Gar just said "the hell where are the shadowmon." Peter looked at the ground saying "so guys give 5 minutes I need to put on my suit." They all just started to nodded as Gar started to look in the air as what looked like one hundred Shadowmon flying to the group as He said "looks like there is no time to get that suit Dude will just have to fight them now." Tsukunes group started to use their powers as Davis and Veemon said in unison "I'll take the army you all work together to get everyone to a safe place…"

Veemon… bio-changed to Knight-Veedramon

Knight-veedramon a ultimate level digimon with similar powers to the golden knight. He looks like a Magnamon with more armour over it chest and arms. In its left hand he holds the shield of courage with its right holding a light sword made out of the power of friendship.

The digimon started to fly into the air as Kurumu and Tsukune grow their demon like wings to jump into the battle. Shadowmon where falling out the sky from speed of the digimons attacks with Kurumu and Tsukune attacking the ones he missed.

On the ground Gar with Kyōko, Ruby and Yukari were getting helping the yoki get in to the school with the others with spider-man. Mizore, Gin, Kokoa, Kahlua and Akua attacked the remaining Shadowmon as they landed on the school grounds.

There 30 Shadowmon as they started too combed with the felling monster to make more powerful monsters. The team in the air where started fighting on the ground. Moka running out of the forest with two of Gars old enemy's attacking her. The green boy looked in to Terra's eyes with pain in his heart as he said "I'll get Trigon's toys ok guys." He summoned his sword of Light and Darkness saying "Terra, Slade it ends here Beyonders together titan forever!"

Beast Boy ran in to his old enemy's saving Moka from one of their bigger attack. BB then changed in to a wolf grabbing the sword in his mouth (like lion Sora from KH 2). Slade draws his sword and his handgun out of the lift pouch with his right hand. He shoots the wolf as it dodged the attack. In the middle of his dodged beast boy cut the bullet in two with the back of his sword.

Terra then started to attack the green boy with small rocks as they came at him he jumped on to the 1st rook as the rocks started to move into one another. At the last seconded BB cut the largest rock in two smaller rock making them hit the others out the air knocking him into the air closer to Terra. Changing back into his normal form grabbing Terra knocking her off her the rock she was using to fly in the air.

Moka watch the Green beast fight the super villain as Slade attack the vampire with his sword as Tsukune jumped in the way caching the blade with his left hand. Moka looked at her old lover as she said "Tsukune I can look after myself get the hell out my way." She then attacked Slade with all her power sanding him flying into the Shadowmon as Davis attacked the Shadowmon with a light blast attack called " Celestial Arrow." The attack kill the last 30 Shadowmon as Slade fall to the ground in pain with light shined out from his eye. Davis said "it over Slade you are free from Trigon now go home." Davis opened a portal sucking Slade in.

Back with Terra and BB as they fell to the ground BB said "I have something to tall you… I still love you… please stop just come back to us to me." Terra's eyes change in to four blood red eyes as she kicked BB sanding him flying into the ground. She opened a portal behind her as she said with an evil tone "I had fun but I'll just have to kill you another Day Beast Boy." She walked into the portal as BB said in pain "it looks like there is no getting through to you."

All the new friends all sit together as Davis said "so ill have to say you guys were great and Tsukune you can join the team if you what." Gar walked up to Tsukune as he said happily "maybe your friends can come with us it may help to have more than just four in the team." Kurumu and Mizore just started to walk up to Tsukune as they said "we will help." Tsukune started to laugh as he said "ok ill go but can I ask Yukari and Ruby to stay." Ruby and Yukari started too nodded sadly as they walked into the school with Gin.

As they said goodbye Kurumu, Mizore and Moka started to talk with Moka say "You all need me to protect you." Kurumu started to look at the silver haired girl as she said laughing "then come with us and help stop them." Mizore started to say coldly "it will be like old times the Three of us fighting monster to save Tsukune." They all started to run after Tsukune as she said "yeah but there was four then not three." As the portal closed a pink haired girl watched with tears in her eyes as she said "please be safe Tsukune." Yukari turned round seen the pink haired girl disappeared into nothing as she said "Moka?"

Back in the future Dai was trying to get help some of the Beyonders as he said "in the past Dad said, if you work with a team then it will be a lot simpler for you to face you fears Dai. I just hope I can find a team in time." He falls through the void wean a young green skinned man appeared in the void with a White hooded woman. Dai got into a fight stands as the green man said "so you are Davis kid Dai. I am the changeling and this is my friend Raven." Dai summoned his sword as the changeling summoned his sword of light and darkness. The two started to fight as Raven just said "way are you two fighting you are both Beyonders." They stop as Dai said "so you two are Garfield and Rachel…" Garfield started to walk forward as he said "so the defenders are trying to get all the Beyonders into one places. There must a new great Darkness and they think at having just all the Beyonders in one place will summon the monster." Raven walked over to the young boy as she said "so what is you plan Kid." Dai looked in to the void as he said "I'll need to get my own team and help my Dad. Can I ask to join you both to join my new Beyonder's team?"

Back with Davis he said "Kari do you remember the 1st time we meet a long time ago." Then Kari slowly started too walked up to the young man as she said "yes Davis but think have changed now with the power of the goddess and that new darkness." Davis started to shake his hand as he said "so you don't get it do you." Kari just looked at Davis as he started to say smiling "The Goddess was evil and you have just being controlled Kari." Kari looked at Davis saying "Coming from her champion the one how started the war of words 10 years ago." Davis just looked away saying "what's in the past stays in the past I fixed that dam it..." Kari just started to laugh as she kissed him on the lips with her arms around him. He then started to fall to sleep in her arms as she said "go night my champion of light."

**_Character Bio read by Sir Beast Boy!_**

Tsukune he dude with all the monster girls trying to make him love. He has Vampire super powers from his true love Moka.

So now must be Moka the vampire who ones had two body's and loved the human Tsukune is that all we know dam it Broxas there has to be more... Ok I will move on.

Kurumu is a suburbs one of the only one to find there mate of fate being Tsukune in this case. She is a lot like Star Fire but more sexually active.

Mizore the snow girl she is a shy and hides behind her power… her love for Tsukune is hot as the sun. Her eyes are just like Raven.

Yukari the youngest in the group is a witch but I don't need to go into her dream to have both Tsukune and Moka love her…? The hell Broxas what are you smocking... Ok I will move on.

Ruby the oldest of the group and the second witch… she is into what… I'll move on.

Gin the werewolf how speed is unmatched and he is a pervert… it's a good thing Raven is not in the story or he will be a deadman.

Next was Kokoa is Moka's youngest sister and love to use her pet Kobudy as a weapon… just to ask is ko like a digimon or something… no cool dude thanks I go confused next.

Kahlua one of Moka's sisters with a cool body part changeling power like me but just parts not all the body. She is like Startfire so happy and in this world is trying to make amend for all the pain she caused in the past...

Akua the oldest of Moka's sister she is stronger than me. Her best attack is known as the Jigen-Tō or Dimensional Sword. She as a wired love for Moka… wait wait… there was something in my eyes. She is like Raven on the outside and has a dark past like Raven's...

Come on Broxas they are all a lot like Raven... ok will That's it from me Sir Beast boy and Hope to see you next time.


	4. it will make you fall

**Hope you all like this chapter and just to say I hope you don't fall into the void.**

Dai in the void with his new friends the changeling and Raven where looking for the world they used as a base in the 1st battle with the Darkness. Changeling said "Dai you father is stronger than all of us he'll be fine." Dai looked at the green man as he said "I know but I just don't like this running looking for more Beyonders…" Raven the laugh saying "this is just what your father said just before we faced the darkness but we lost that day that's way there is Defenders Dai."

Dai then said in a happy way "I wish he'd tell me the story… and how can I use…" Dai had a flash back to wean he was a kid with Davis is Father saying "Dai please don't you ever tall anyone about that power you have even the Beyonders."

Changeling then asked "use what." Dai then looked at hand as he summoned a sword of light saying "this." In his mind that was close. Dai "look there is the portal lets go" they felling to the portal all at the same time.

Back in the Past

Davis said to the group "I can't seem to open a door to the nexus." Veemon jumped up saying "So we need a base to think of a plan to help us find more Beyonders right." The entire group but Moka said "ok so where." Moka just said angrily "let's just fight the Darkness here and now so it's all over and I can go home." Tsukune then said happily the way he talked as a human "it's better for us to have some were we can run to Moka."Moka looked like she was going to put her hand through his face. Garfield then jumped in and said "guys we are a team so no fighting but If i piss anyone then you can fight me." Peter Parker then said "My home in New York will work it's an old apartment in the main city." Davis said "that won't work Peter their it will put your city in danger we need a place where there is no life that can be killed by the Shadowmon."

Moka still was the only one not interested in the safety of the civilian but she said "so we need more Beyonders but you don't what to hurt civilians… ok I get it we have to do it the hard way so they have to find us then not us going to find them." Veemon jumped off of Davis back as he said "ok because if we need to find a Beyonder, we just go and fight the Shadowmon there and ask if they what to help…" Moka looked in anger as she said "if they say no, then just make them join us by force." Davis looked down as he said "No I will never forces someone to join us they need to choose so that they will go all out no holding back they have to what to fight the Darkness." Davis started to open a portal in his rage as he said "I have been here before there is an old army base we can use as a base for a short time till I can open the door." They started to follow the goggle head as Moka said "then way did you not just say so."

In that world, Tokyo city three women were attacking some Shadowmon as one with her a sword said "Benitsubasa, Haihane stand back… *Demonic light*!" The woman's sword slashed the Shadowmon into as Haihane ran in with her claw's ready to cut the Shadowmon as they fused in to one Shadowmon. Benitsubasa said as she punched the last monster "it all over now freak *Pulverizer*!" her hand started to glow as it hit the Shadowmon removing it from this world. Benitsubasa just started to smile as she said "that was fun but what were they Karasuba." The sword welding woman walked flowered as she said "I don't know but they do small like him weirdly…" Haihane said "who are you talking about." She looked at her friends as she said "My ashikabi Davis." She looked into the sky as Benitsubasa said "so he will be mine and Haihane to right Karasuba." but Karasuba just looked into the air with a smile on her face as she said "so your back 8 years after Davis I hope I can have my round two boy..."

The Beyonders on an Inland out in the middle of the ocean as Davis started to say "I hope that Base is still here so maybe we can use it to rest after a long battle or training." They all started too nodded as Gar said "Yeah so like titan tower…" Davis started to nod owed the man as Spider-man said "it wearied how Davis and just keep going seams he started to walk followed as Veemon jumped on to Davis back. The others know he been fighting the Darkness for a lot longer than us." Beast Boy just started to say "how long are we going to have to fight Shadowmon or is the endless fight." Tsukune had a smile on his face as he said "well as long as were all too together working together will be fine." Kurumu walked over to Tsukune saying "your right Tsukune if we stick together it'll all work out." Mizore was nodding to the succubus as Moka said "stop being stupid we are not in this together were all alone on this one." 10 Shadowmon appeared out of the ground. As the Shadowmon started to attack the group Moka kicked one of the shadows into anther with Kurumu and Mizore attacking the monsters with double team attack ripping the monsters into two parts.

Spider-man wedded trapped the Shadowmon as Beast boy cut them into smaller parts. Tsukune was dodging the monster as he charged an attack into his Fist saying "Try this one…" The punched the monsters ripping it in to saying "there not as strong as before don't you think." As the Shadowmon started to fuse into one being its skin was blood red you can just smell the evil as he said "my name is Mephsto and I came here to give you your dreams." As he put his hands in the air flicking his wrist a light hit all the Beyonders with Mephsto saying "I have his team now in their dream worlds Trigon." Out from behind Mephsto, Trigon started to summon himself with his slave Terra saying "now we have to kill the champion of the goddess this will be fun now Terra go and kill that champion." She nodded as she said with her four demonic eyes "then I get to kill beast boy and that will be fun will make it slow and give him hope before I rip his head clean off." Terra just started to head to the Beyonders as the demons laughs in joy.

Back in Tokyo in MBI a huge energy source from the old Inland were the Sekirei where found. The head of MBI Minaka Hiroto looked at the computer info as he said "It looks something is happen old Inland Ill seen the disciplinary squad they can find out all I need to know..." he walked over to his phone picking it up saying "get me Karasuba and her two choosing Sekirei in my office now." On the other end of the line was Sahashi Takami who just said "he has lost mind. This game starts he plans on sending the Disciplinary squad to the Sekirei Inland out in the middle of knower. Just to make it worse my son Minato is in Tokyo now dam it he'll be in this game at some point I just now it."

Back on the Inland Davis was walking as he Veemon said "where is everyone Davis." Davis just started to smile as he said "must be the shadowmon they will be fine Vee but we better go and Get them then just in case it something more..."Davis and Veemon started to walk as Davis said "that something is coming are way." Davis turned round with Veemon jumped in to the air as they said "Come on out we know you are there..." out walked Terra she charged at the two friends as Davis summoned his sword of light saying "Veemon you know what to do…" Veemon said happily "time for a Vee-headbutt." This hit Terra knocking her out of the air. Veemon then landed next to Davis saying "did that work Davis." Terra started to get up from the ground as she said "who do you think you are ass hole… I'm going to kill you." She fused rocks on to her hands as she ran up to the two friends Veemon jumped out the way as she punched hit Davis…

Davis let the punch hit him in the chest as he said "ha is that it little girl." Davis then kicked her in the chest sending her flying in to the air as she fell he summoned his sword saying "where are they tell me now." She started to laugh as she said "in their dreams." She then started too disappeared in to the earth. Davis then said looking at his blue friend "ok well go get them but where the hell will that be."

They walked back to where they landed as they seen a black dome Davis touched it as he fell to the ground. Veemon watch as he seen Davis shadow come out of the ground… the shadow Attacked Veemon as Davis said "hi shadow boy get the fuck away from my friend." He summoned his sword as the shadow copied his blade saying "is that it from the champion of light… I'll show you what the champion of Darkness can do." The shadow attacked Davis as he kept dogging and blocking the attacks. Davis with a smile said "so your my shadow then you will die is I die you know." The shadow then just nodded as he said "yes but I don't need Veemon to go all out." The shadow started to grow black wings… Veemon then started to run over to Davis as they bio-merge in to a new form…

With Peter parker in his own Dream world. He was setting next to his family and Friends from his parents, Gwen, MJ, Harry and his Ante May & Uncle Ben. Peter was just talking to them all as his Uncle said happily "It been good to see you Peter but you have your great responsibility, your friends need you." He said this all the others in the room nodded as they said "go Peter…" He started to walk out of this dream he said "I know this was a dream but it was good to see you all one last time."He walked back out of the dream world.

In Gar's Dream world… he had seeing all the Doom Patrol, Titans and his Parents all talking and having a blast. Raven walked over to Beast Boy saying "you know the worlds a lot brighter now with all of us together but you know this is not real my Dad made this world for you to live in so there was one less Beyonder in his way." Gar just smiled into the air as he said with love in his eyes "so I'll have to thank him when I kick his ass." He summoned his sword as he cut a door out of the dream and with one last word "Raven I know you're not real but I hope wean I see you again I can say how I fe…."

Back with Davis and Veemon fight in there shadow. Now in a new mega form called Angeveemon. His new form had a 6 white wing growing from his Back. The armour had covered his chest, legs and arms. On his left hand there is a long gold sword on his right there is a shield made of dark energy. The angel attacked the shadow as out the dome Gar and Peter fell out.

Back in the dream world Mizore was sitting on the flower filed near her home of show with Tsukune sitting across from her as she started to say how happy she was. She then said to Tsukune "I miss the others Moka, Kurumu, Ruby and Yukari" All he did was smile as he said "who are they my lovely wife." he went to kiss the snow fiery as she pushed him away at the last seconded saying "Tsukune there just as important to me as you… there my friends, sisters and my rivals. I need them just as much as you." She said this the dream fell apart freeing her from its grasp.

Now in Kurumu dream. She was just sitting looking at the moon with Tsukune's arms around her as he said "I wish it could all ways be like this Kurumu just me and you all alone." As he moved in to kiss her Kurumu as they fell on to the ground as a moan escaped from the succubus.

In Kurumu's POV He is a bit forwarded… But I can't complain. It's weird how what his hand just graded my Tail shit please stop Tsukune. There is no way is this real it's not the Tsukune I love he'd never do is to me or anyone. It may be I want but this is not him it all fake… It's not my Tsukune.

Normal POV

The dream world around Kurumu fell apart as she fell out of this world.

In Moka's Dream world she was just going to a ball in her father's castle. She walked in to the ball room she seen her sister's with her died mother fixing Tsukune's tee and suit. He looked straight to her. They had seen Moka as they moved away from Tsukune as he walked up to the silver haired woman. He said in happy way "Hi Moka Ill like to have one Dances with you." As he put his hand out to the vampire as she said "there is no music…" Music then started to play. As she looked round she had seen her sisters playing instruments on the side.

She grabbed his hands as they started to Dances happily. As the song ended she put her mouth on his neck as he bit down tasting his blood… The taste was just wrong nothing like Tsukune's blood normally it was more sour then the sweet taste of his blood. She then started to feel like something was wrong as Tsukune changed in to a Shadowmon attacking the Vampire. She was finding it hard to dodge the monster as she fell to the ground in Pain saying "I need help but there is now one." She turned her head to her family who had just changed to the Shadowmon. With a smile she said as they all attacked the vampire "it looks like this is it I'll get to see you mother." Out of nowhere a light appeared as her other self with Tsukune saved her from her attacks as Tsukune said "It's all ok will handle this Moka." The pink haired Moka walk over to her inner part saying "we came from Tsukune's Dream to help you knowing you may need it."

Flashback Tsukune's dream

He was sitting on the greens grass as 5 little girls walked over to the Tsukune as the youngest of 4 with a small witch hat said "hi Tsukune how are you." Tsukune looked confused at the girls as he said "Ok who are you." He then moved his hands closer to his face rubbing his eyes as he seen how small they were. He did this as one of the girls with Blue haired put her arms round the boy saying "Tsukune did you fall and hurt you head again come here just let your future wife Kurumu make you feel better." Tsukune tried to get out of her grasp as he said "Kurumu then at means that you are all…" As he said this a Purple haired girl with a cooled look attacked Kurumu pushing her off over the boy saying "Kurumu I am his wife not you…" As they started to fight a silver haired girl grabbed both the young girls as she said "stop this stupid fighting he is my blood bag… and wean were older you too can share him as my minions." The two stopped fighting as Tsukune said to the silver haired girl "no I am not your blood bank Moka so put them down." She did this as she looked in to his eye's running to him at super speed do then just bit him in the neck sucking some of his blood as the oldest grabbed Moka off of Tsukune as she said "no Moka you said you will not bit Tsukune again un less he gives you some of his own." See looked sad at the ground as Tsukune walked away from the group of girls as he seen a pink haired girl say "Tsukune my other half needs you to save her from her pride." As she started to run into a portal with Tsukune run after her saying "Moka wait her pride what do you mean!"

Tsukune POV

I have had this dream before me and the group, what if I had meat them as kids. I know it was all a dream I just liked to see them all again but Moka needs me so I'll have to go all out.

Back in real time in Moka's dream

Tsukune and the outer Moka were trying to attack the Shadowmon as it changed in to a more Moka like monster. It attacks Tsukune sending him in to the wall of the dream making it all fall down. Inner and outer attacked Shadow as it sending them next to Tsukune as he started to get up with his hand started to change in to his full ghoul form. As he completed the change Kurumu and Mizore appeared helping up the Moka's. Tsukune attacked the Shadowmon as he said "I will save her…" The Shadowmon said in a dark way "I am her… her pride." Tsukune kick the Shadowmon away as he said "I now you are her Pride but I love her that way." Tears fell from his eyes as the Moka's, Kurumu and Mizore ran in to the fight. The Shadowmon then saying "so you love Moka with her dark Pride." Making Tsukune punch the monster Destroying his holy lock saying "I love all my friends the way they are and I know that I… can…Winnnnnnnnnnn."

He put his hand in the air as a golden light can out of nowhere. The shadow started to feel pain as it said "what is that." The light disappeared Tsukune was now holding a holy sword called the re-trigger. He ran to slash the monster as the Shadowmon moved out of the way saying "you have your sword now but is still nothing compered to my power." Moka got up from the ground as she said in Raged "don't you hurt my Tsukune." With one round-house kick to the chest the Shadowmon started to disappear into nothing with the dream world starting to follow. The group started to move into one another as the world disappeared.

Outside the Dream world Ange-veemon, Spider-man and Beast Boy were struggling to stop the Shadowmon clone as the time ran out of the dome, Tsukune flying out of the rebel attack the Shadowmon saying "it looks like I'll just have to cut you up to." Tsukune's new angelic form slashed at the Shadowmon as it started to scream in pain with Angeveemon landing the killing blow with his golden sword as they fell out the form. Davis still holding his sword as it was in side of the Shadowmon. Veemon was on Davis solder as the Shadowmon disappeared in to the wind. Davis then started to fall out of the sky with his eyes closed.

Just as he was about to hit the floor a purple hood girl saved the young man and his blue dragon. The girl teleported next to beast boy as she said "let's get them out of here my father is watching." The group then started to run to the old base. Wean they got to the base Spider-man said "ok will get him to the medical bay so I can help them ok." Tsukune then started to clasped as Kurumu and Mizore catch the young man as Moka said "spider-man were going to take Tsukune to the bay as so put Davis down and I'll get him there with Veemon ok." She puts him other her shoulder and grabbers Veemon by the neck as she walks down a hall way with Mizore and Kurumu flowing the vampire.

The Hooded girl removed her hood as she said "so Beast Boy Ill need your help in making this place in visible to Trigon." Beast Boy nodded as he said "ok but just tell me what I need to do Raven." She then grabbed his hand forcing him to summon his sword with her powers saying "says this Beast Boy with me…" they said together "With my sword I defray the demon god Trigon and closing his eyes forever..." Outside a dome was made out of light and dark magic stopping the demons from seeing the Beyonders. Spider-man watches as he said "so now we just wait for others to get up then." The two old friends nodded as they walked in to the Base.

Outside a helicopter landed with three woman walking out, one with black hair and a sword, one with claws and silver hair and lastly was a woman with pink hair and no weapon. The black haired woman said "he is here." With a smile on her face she said this with the other woman running to the base...

Back with Dai

They had just walked in to the base as Changeling said "this will be your home for a little bit man and there is still some Beyonders here." Then Raven said "Spider-man, Tsukune and Ruby are in this Base but I think more will come they just need a leader to show them the way." She said this as Dai looked down at this shoes as he said "I'll try to get my Dad back so we can stop the Defenders." They nodded as he walked in to meet his new team mates.

With Kari and Davis… Davis changed back in to his normal form in pain.

Kari was still trying to make Davis brake to her will as he said "it looks like the new goddess is not enough to control the last champion." He then fell in pain as she said "so you defray me my loving Davis. One who you love more than just your own life." Davis with a smile on his face started to get up from the floor saying "I have live to long just to love someone from my 1st life." She then put her hand in the air as she said "so I'll just have to get us some help to tame you my old love." The doors opened to show three woman and Gatomon with Veemon in a cage walk in. The Gatomon said "misters Kari I like my new toy how is yours training going." With that said all woman demonically moved up to Davis as they throw him in the air. Kari with her digimon said "let's just watch my love fall in to insanity."

**Character Bio with Spider-man**

_Gatomon a cat digimon like are friend Veemon as a lot of power two bad she is her digimon._

_Kari the new goddess but she is not in control and bit of a psycho trying to turn are friend Davis in to a killing machine._

_Sahashi Takami a head scientist in MBI I will need to see how much she gets pad. So I can get a job there._

_Benitsubasa and Haihane are sekirei who work for MBI. Just if I know what a Sekirei was._

_Minaka Hiroto the head of MBI his is a psycho like the green goblin planning on using the Sekirei to take over the world._

_Davis's Shadowmon… this Shadowmon is an old monster called Dragoun but he is gone for now I hope it stays that way._

**Thanks for reading and have a good Day to you all I hope to see you next time.**


	5. of lost time

**Hi guys its chapter 5 hope you all like it so game on.**

Dai walked in to a room with other Beyonders sitting in the room as Spider-man looked at Dai was he said "hi your little Dai then it's nice to meet you again." Dai in shock fall to the ground as Spider-man takes off his mask as he said "the name is Peter Parker don't you know me." Dai nodded with Tsukune behind Peter saying "Dai so your Dad is been attacked by the Defenders there just hunters trying to catch there pray and that ..." The woman got up saying "us the Beyonders. Hi I am Ruby Tojo a new Beyonder just like you." She put her hand on Tsukune's shoulder as he said "so that's all of us here hopefully there is still more of use out there that will help." Spider-man smiled as said "some of us may be in with Defenders but they know what is wrong with the new goddess. There just trying to save their worlds from her and then there is the next great darkness hiding in the light that we need to stop Dai." Dai looked at his hands as he said "but we can't just stop them if we are just a small group."

Dai's POV

A girl my age walked into the room. She gave me a look as she walked out another door. I walked after the girl as Tsukune said "that you sister Dai." I stopped and seen spider-man said "you and her ware found on the same day by your father." Dai looked down with a tear in his eyes as Spider-man put his hand on his shoulder as he said "he never told you did he Dai." Dai started to say slowly "I know I had three little sisters and now I have another. I just hope we can be friends." He started to walk after her as spider-man said "Dai her name is Kura and she may what to train with you Dai so be ready." Dai nodded as he said "ok thanks for the warning Peter..."

He got in to the next room Kura attacked Dai with a small dagger as Dai grabbed her hand he said "is that all you got sis I think I'll give you your fight but if you may what to know I will not hold back…" Dai kicked her dagger out of her hand as she said "what the hell it looks like I can go all out to Bro." Moving out of the way from Dai next attack getting to her Dagger as Dai punched the ground saying "this is something my little sister Admina should me is *turbo ground punch*." The ground started to shake sending the dagger in to the air making Kura miss the dagger as Dai cached it saying "looks like I win Kura." As he put it up to her neck she said happily as she gave up "so you have another sister then Dai." Dai shake his head as he said "no three little sisters they all have special powers but are Dad just what's to protect them from the outside worlds." Kura started to say "one day I will meet them Dai so they can have an older sister to." Dai nodded as they walked out of the room with Dai thinking I hope I can still save my dad from that Kari.

Backing to the Past

Moka walked with Veemon and Davis on her shoulder to a Room with a 88 on the door as she said "I'll just put Davis and Veemon in here will I go and help Tsukune." There was a small table where she lied Veemon down as He started to wake up with a smile on his face "That is me recharged." Moka nodded as she walked out the room saying "Veemon you can held this I gases I'll go and look after Tsukune ok." Veemon nodded as he put his hand on Davis head saying "he just needs his sleep so ill go with you to help Tsukune." Veemon and Moka ran after Mizore and Kurumu as they were holding Tsukune looking for somewhere to put the super human.

Back outside the base

Spider-man, Beast Boy and Raven where looking in to the sky as a chopper was heading closer to the base. Raven started fly up to the chopper as three women jumped out leading in front of Beast boy and spider-man. One with pink heir went to punch Spider-man as he moved out the way a silver heir woman attack Beast Boy with claw's hands. Beast Boy and Spider-man dodged the attacks but the last woman ran in to the base with Raven tilling her. The last woman had silver her with a long sword in her left hand as Raven tried to use her power's to stop her from getting closer to the others. The woman just cut the dark wall with her sword as she ran to room number 88. She put her hand on the door as she said "you in the hood stop or I will kill you all I am here for is my ashikabi." Raven just attacked the woman as she used her sword to reflect the attack back at Raven. The silver haired woman just said with a big evil smile "I can kill you now but I will just take him." With one good cut to the door she walked in seeing Davis sleeping on the table. She put her hand on his face as she said "you have not age on bit in 15 years Davis just like me" as she put her lips on his a black light consumed the room. She started to fell his power flow inside her as Davis started to say something in his sleep as the woman walked out the room saying "I will protect my true ashikabi till you are back a full strength." As she walked out the room with her sword in it scabbard. She walked up to the fall in Raven as she helped her up as she walked out the base seeing her friends fighting the two heroes. She put Raven on the floor as she said "stop they are friends of are ashikabi."

The two girls put their hands down as the pink haired girl said "this was funny Spider-boy but we need to have some fun." As the silver haired woman dropped her hands as she said "hi green boy that was fun but I'll like to see may ashikabi." The two heroes ran to Raven as Spider-man said "who is your ashikabi and what the hell's an ashikabi." All the woman just walked in to the base as Beast boy started to help Raven he said "who are you talking about…" The oldest woman said "we are sekirei and I am Karasuba, the pink haired sekirei is…" "My names Benitsubasa." She stuck her tongue out with a smile on her face. The last one said "I am Haihane the blue sekirei." Karasuba started to smile as she said "an ashikabi is like a master to us sekirei and I what my master to as strong as me and he did win are fight 15 years ago so I came for a rematch for my love but he is resting. So I'll wait to he is ready for a round two." Spider-man started to laugh as he said "so it's Davis you are talking about right he will be ok..." Beast Boy then said "he was fighting his shadow and used all his power in the battle."

The sekirei walked up over to Davis room as Karasuba put her hand on his as he started to shake in fear. Karasuba started to hold his hand more with a tear in her eyes.

With Tsukune, Veemon and the girls

They set there as Tsukune started to wake the girls ran up to Tsukune as Veemon said "ill head back to see Davis girls." Tsukune looked at Moka as he said to her with droll coming from his mouth "so you're all ok then but I need to have some blood Moka or can I have some cold blood from Mizore or some flaming hot blood from Kurumu." Kurumu put her neck to Tsukune's face as she said "take some Tsukune." He bit her neck fast take some of her blood. After five seconds he stops to then kiss her neck as he said "Way do I fill so hot right now Kurumu." He started to rub his head as Kurumu kissed Tsukune's lips. Tsukune started to push is her of as Moka started to laugh as she said "Take some of Mizore's blood that will to cold you down." He did the same to Mizore as she said "Tsukune..." she then started to moan as he sucked a little bit of her blood. Tsukune stop to Kiss her neck as she grabbed his face to force her lips on to his. Moka now saying "so you having fun Tsukune or is it my turn to have you suck my blood will I'll just have to take some of your blood." She put her lips on his neck as he started to say "I feel so much better now MOKA!" They all just set in the room hugging Tsukune as Moka said "thank you Tsukune." She kissed him on the lips as the other girls laugh.

Ten minutes Tsukune started to fell back as he said "ok I think it's time to go see the others."

In Davis mind

Davis was facing three monsters from his past Myotismon, Kimeramon and Black-Wargraymon. There attacks all hit Davis blasting him around his small world. Myotismon grabbed him by the head as he said "you are no more than a child *Crimson lighting." The red lighting sent Davis into the air. He then started to fall from the sky as Black-Wargraymon cached the boy. He fall from the sky Saying "you talk about your friends and that courage you have hiding in the fear." The mega digimon throw Davis in the air as the Kimeramon blasted his attack at Davis. "*Heat Viper." Davis fell to the ground from this last attack the three digimon standing next to one another saying "the goddess has a champion you can't use his miracles to save himself" Davis started to stand up from the attacks as he slowly said in pain "I am Daisuke Motomiya my friends are not here to fight with me and I am filled with fear. They still give me there power and with their hope I can face my fears." He stop speaking a light shined behind him as all this friend appeared from the digidestined to the Beyonders. Davis started walk to the digimon as he summon his sword saying "the storm of friendship with the flame of courage I will win." He run at Myotismon to attack him with the sword but Kimeramon blasted Davis. Davis jumped out of the way from his attack but he fell to the ground from the back lash. Blackwar-graymon attacks Davis as he swung his sword at the mega cutting it in two. Kimeramon attacked Davis with fire in his eyes as Davis cut the attack into saying "there is no need to hold back now Kimeramon."

Davis then moved behind Kimeramon as Myotismon attacked Davis knocking him into another attack from Kimeramon as he started to fell to the ground. On the ground Davis tried to get up he fell into an coma like state with the two digimon moving closer to Davis.

In the outside world Davis as was shake uncontrollably. The other Beyonders ware sitting in the room without Garfield as Tsukune said to Veemon "has this happened before are is this new." Peter looked at Veemon as he seen him shake a little bit as he asked "Or this is something to do with the void like a …" Garfield walked in as he said "ok that the sekirei in a prison cell they were very willing to just sit there." Raven looked at her Green friend as she walks over to Davis putting her hand over his temple. She started to see what was happening as she said "he is facing his demon in the form of some kind of monsters." She moved here hand in the air a portal opened up a window into his mind Veemon said "the monster are old digimon we faced in the past and this has happened before wean defeated Armageddemon. After that day he started telling me about the goddess of light and how he was her champion and..." Mizore from out of nowhere said "it sounds like he see something that changed him." Veemon nodded as he said "yeah he got up at 5AM to train with the goddess sword and he keep saying something about the great darkness or Gaia.D we faced him six years ago all of us the digidestined and some tamers from the future." They all looked at one another as Kurumu jumped up into the air as she said "so then way are you still fighting the Shadowmon." Veemon looked down as he said "we stop him from taking over the world but in the end we wear to late and are world was covered bay his darkness." Moka then started to stand as she said "ok so we find this great darkness and we end him." Veemon with a smile on his face said "and get back are world." Veemon looked at his partner as he seen him nodded his head.

Back in Davis Mind he started to stand up as he said "I am not just a champion, I am the last champion even if there is no goddess in this world I will still fight for what I hope for. For my dream and for the people I love." With rage in his eyes Myotismon attack Davis and in a flash of light Davis kicked the monster in to the air saying "it time to end this vampire." Myotismon fell to the ground Davis cut him in two. Kimeramon started to take the parts of the body of the two digimon Davis had just killed. The new monster attacked Davis as it started to change into a new form more powerful than even Davis. Davis moved out the way of his attacks as he tried to cut the monster but he just got his sword stuck in the monster left arm. Davis jumped away from the digimon as he started to fire light balls at the monster made out of his hearts power. One of the ball hit the monster cutting and forcing it back. Davis jumped on to the beast kicking the sword all the way through the beast killing it as he started to feel the world around his disappear Kari walked up to him saying "we will meet again just not to day Davis."

In the real world Davis opened his eyes with all the Beyonders talking as Veemon jumped on to Davis saying "you're ok Davis." Davis did not say a thing as he summoned his sword and said "Yes and I have a battle to win Veemon you guys up for a trip to my world to save my friends form the darkness." The Beyonders nodded as Beast Boy said "so what about the three sekirei we have in the cells." Davis then ran out the room to the cells as He said "Did they give you any trouble guys." Peter nodded as Tsukune said "they attacked us but the others stop them before us Yōkai came to help but there ladder just said." Tsukune stop talking as Karasuba ran into the room she said "so you are up now Davis so can I have my round two." Davis moved past her as he said "ok we will just take is outside." She looked at him in Rage as she followed her ashikabi. The Beyonder started to go to outside were the other sekirei where waiting for the group as Benitsubasa walked over to them as she said "so I can see how my ashikabi fight but there is no way he can take may superior." Haihane nodded as Veemon said "Go Davis Give it your all." Davis nodded as he put his fist in the air as he said "Flame up." Flamedramon's armour appeared on Davis body… Karasuba draw her sword as Davis started to run up to the black sekirei as she said "take this Davis." She cut the air were Davis was running at her but he moved out the way as Davis appeared next to the sekirei as she said "hay you to slow Karasuba but you can try again babe." In rage she swung her sword at Davis as he moved out the way as he blocked her attacks and gave one good punch in to her cheat sanding her back as she spun round to kick Davis in the ribs. Davis started to laugh as he said "looks like you're going all out I may just change my attack plan."

The Beyonders watching the battle as Veemon said "that was not the 1st time he has used this trick." Beast Boy "wean did he use this armour." Veemon just looked at the sun as he said "wall training in are world Shadowmon attacked us but Davis and I were too tired to fight them. Davis used his last bit of power to summon digimon armour became a whole new person." All the Beyonder just watched as Davis kicked her sword in to the air. As his armour disappeared as he said "it's over Karasuba." As the dust sealed Karasuba standing next to Davis said "so you win will you are my ashikabi and I'll give you your rewired." She went to kiss him on the check but she bit his eyes as he jumped back into the air. Davis in pain started to run round the land at supersonic like speed. All the other Beyonder's even Raven and Moka started to laugh as the other two sekirei started to walk up with their boss.

Davis stopped running as he said "dam that hurt Karasuba!" Davis then picked up her sword as he said "Till we meet again Karasuba… Guys it time we take the fight to the darkness."

The Beyonders started to walk over to Davis as Karasuba said "I am come with you Davis and my team two." Karasuba started to walk up to her ashikabi as her team of sekirei followed. Davis then said "ok you can come just be careful."

They walked in to a portal as all the Beyonders walked in with it closing behind them.

But back in Japan Musabi (the sekirei Davis saved in chapter 2) as she kissed her ashikabi Minato for the first time. Her older guardians Yume walked over to them as she said "will Minato it looks like she choose you as her ashikabi. I just stick around here with you two till I find my Ashikabi."

Back with the Beyonders

They all were flying in to the Davis home world were the Darkness was king and the only thing they have left they can get help from are digidestined.

In the Nexus

The golden Knight started to open a portal to Davis world with Gaia.D and Faith entering the portal followed by the Knight as he said "I'll get that fight with you Davis."

On Davis world-Japan was destroyed with Shadowmon running around as the digidestined digimon started to fight back. lights in the sky started to fall into the battle. The lights disappeared Beast Boy and Spider-man attacked the Shadowmon with Raven and the yōkai protected the Digidestined. Tsukune in the air was fighting the sky Shadowmon. Lastly Veemon and the sekirei appeared as they moved forward as the destined seen Davis with his sword in his left hand as he said "Beyonders go beyond!" The Shadowmon started to disappear in to the attacks as Kari seen Davis cut the biggest Shadowmon in two with the sekirei and Veemon attack the other parts destroying the monster for good.

After the battle all the Beyonder and the Digidestined started to talk to as Davis and Veemon walked away from the group as he seen his old crush smile in to his eyes. Looking out in to the destroyed city as he said "were home Veemon and he is coming." Veemon looked into his eyes as he said "Davis just enjoy the moment were home the city is destroyed but remember all the people are in the digiworld making a new world." Davis with a smile on his face said "will it lets I can fight that monster again Veemon."

Benitsubasa watched the two friends talking as Haihane said "so you have chosen him then Benitsubasa or are you still thinking about it." Her face changed to her hair colour. Haihane length as she said "he is stronger than Karasuba so maybe after this battle we can get are shot at this strong ashikabi." The two sekirei walked back to the group as Tai walked up to Davis saying "It's good to see you Davis sorry we did not believe you before." Davis with a happy smile on his face as he said "it ok I am the champion of the goddess but it's to sorry I have to face him here then tomorrow. I just hope we can all fight Gaia.D here and win for good this time." Tai started to smile as he said "I have one thing to say Davis you beat him before so don't hold back and stop that monster or I will." He laughed in to the air, they walked back to the group as in the air Davis seen a smile fire fly looking back at him. He said look into "Nat-Chan I will save this world." Tai and Veemon now a head of Davis said "come on Davis let's get some food before Matt and Tk eat it all..." Davis ran to his friends as he said in his mind "Even if I can't beat the darkness I will save this world."

Back in the future Dai and the Beyonders were trying to find a way to save the Davis and other Beyonders that are prisoner to the power hungry goddess. Dai looked to the air as he said "we have to save my Dad but Kari is not evil just lost in power right." Kura nodded as she said "ok will lets go but there is just one problem this may take some time just sit and wait." After this he started to walk away from the others just looking for a room he could use.

Dai moved around the base till he found a room marked with a golden X on it. As he opened to open the door as he had seen a sword sitting on the wall. Dai walked over to the sword as he picked it up. Just as he picked it up. It started to glow gold as golden Armour appeared on his skin. He started to feel the darkness in his heat and the light in his soul. Dai then walked outside as Davis started to train outside the base as he used the new weapon to see how powerful he is.

_**Now for the bios said by Kura**_

_**Hi this Kura Dais big sister my Dad left me with an old friend Yume the sekirei of fate. The more me and Yume trained I started to see her as a mother. One day I hope I can save my world by stopping the Shadowmon from taking over the world.**_

_**Nat-Chan this is old friend of Davis who he promised to help here to get a partner but maybe he was her partner it was just she meet him to let and that is it from me goodbay.**_

**Hi and thanks for reading and leave a pm if you wish**


	6. in the end life is what you make it

**_Chapter 6 this is the last chapter in the story so have fun if you read all the way to the end thank you and sorry for not being the best that writing in the world._**

Dai after training outside all night with the sword he found as his sister said "Dai it looks like you open the sword and take the golden knights sword." She jumped next to Dai as she said "so you're chosen by the sword to be the new Knight." Kura started to walk away from her brother as all the other Beyonders came out with Changeling opening a new portal as he said "Dai, Kura come on let's get to the Defenders'." Dais armour disappeared as he put the Knights sword on his back as he said "it looks like its Game time."

The Beyonders started to go to where the Defenders' were waiting for the battle to starting with Davis standing with his sword fighting Defenders. Lightning attacked Davis with her gun blade as Davis kicked her she falls to the floor. Hope then jumped out the crowded of Defenders' as he said looking in to Davis eyes in rage. Davis dropped his sword as he said "Hope get lightning out of here." Zack, Ganta and Moka in the crowded started to fight the other Defenders. Then Beyonders started to attack all the Defenders' as Davis seen his friend, Son and daughter fighting Defenders. Davis attacked three hooded Defenders walked over to him.

The three hooded Defenders started to attack Davis one with a katana, another with clews and the last using her fisted. Davis started to move out there way as he punched the clewed fighter in the chest as her hooded started to fall. Then the katana Defenders attack Davis as he moved out the way...

All the groups ware fighting as Kari walked out and said "Davis this is what you made. You started this fight wean you defied me so stop protecting the Darkness." Davis then started to walk up Kari as he said "I made this you have no Idea what I made but I never made this. I have something to say Kari. You have no Idea what I have made… I love my friend, family and I protect my kids and If war is what light wants then I will be in the Darker." He put his hands in the air as Kari charged at Davis. Out of a portal Kura kicked Kari back as Dai summoned his new golden armour standing next to Davis said "stop this you are all friends here there is no need for us all to fight." Kari looked in to Dais eyes as she seen his Darkness flow around the armour as she started to say "I get it your son is just like you but Angewomon come to me." Davis then jumped into the air as he said "Beyonders go Beyonder."

Spider-man webbed up all the defenders that the Beyonders defeated as the three hooded defenders at attacked all the Beyonders. Beast boy started to attack the hand to hand fight, the clew defender attacked Spider-man and out of knower Tsukune with his sword attacked the katana welding Defender. Raven and Ruby then help then stop the hooded defenders. They all seen a big light coming from were Davis and the other were facing Kari.

Davis, Dai and Kura using their combine power to take on light monsters made from Kari's rage. The light monsters were harder for the Beyonders to defeat as Dai and Davis started to lose their strength they fall to the ground...

In the past

All the Byonders and the Digidestined were watching as they seen Gaia.D with the golden Knight land on the earth. Trigon, Mephsto and Terra appeared and charged at the Byonders. Gaia started to summon Shadowmon with the golden Knight started to walk up to the teams. Davis and Veemon bio merged in to Angeveemon as he said "Digidestined please just say in the ultimate level just so that I can hold this form for longer guy but wean the form is out go all out." All the destined nodded as Tai said "ok destined it time we take the Shadowmon let the Beyonders take the Shadowmon."

Agumon digivolve to Metalgreymon

Gabumon digivolve to WereGarurumon

Biyomon digivolve to Garudamon

Tentomon digivolve to MegaKabuterimon

Palmon digivolve to Lillymon

Gomamon digivolve to Zudomon

Patamon digivolve to MagnaAngemon

Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon

Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon

Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon

Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon

All the digimon started to attack the Shadowmon as the Beyonders started to face the villains. Spider-man with the three Sekirei attacked Mephsto. Beast Boy and Raven attacked Trigon. The Yokai started to face Terra. Angeveemon was flying to Gaia.D as the golden knight attacked the mega sending him to the ground. The golden knight attacked Angeveemon as he said "Champion of light give me your all for ones." The Knight Slashed at Angeveemon but he blocked the attack as he said "the hell are you doing Golden we are on your side." The Knight just attacked the mega as Angeveemon said in rage "Golden we will take you down to save are world..." Golden Knight attacked Angeveemon as he moved out the way from attack. Angeveemon but his sword into the golden knight's chest as the mega started to walk away as he picked up the knights sword.

Angaveemon walked to Gaia.D as he said "Davis, Veemon it looks like we are where we started two years ago you and your Friends will fall in to the darkness." Angaveemon de-digivolve back to their normal form as Veemon and Davis started to attack the Great Darkness. Veemon digivolve to Maganmon as he attacked Gaia.D as he fall to the ground but he started to laugh as he kicked the golden digimon in to the air. Davis draw his sword and cut Gaia in two. Gaia then changed into monsters formed from his body. Davis jumped back as he said "Ok so you're taking your true form Maganmon Get back Flame armour." The Gaia monster attacked Davis with tentacle like hands as Davis cut the hands off. Maganmon destroyed some of the Gaia. Gaia attacked Davis fast taking him off guard.

Maganmon's time ran out as he changed back to Veemon. Davis ran and picked up his friend. Saying "Veemon stay back with the group ok I got is." Veemon nodded as he run back to the others but Gaia.D in a new body attacked Davis with a sword made of Dark energy. Davis blocked the attack as he said "so you are poring your power in to a new Body will I have an old trick to make this a fare fight." Gaia.D then started to speak in a Dark way "So you think at armour's power or are you going to kill me with that light in your heart." Gaia.D laughed as Davis pushed the Darkness back as he said "your all talk so try this on for size *Light sine down."

With Spider-man and the Sekirei

As Mephsto started to us his powers to make them see their worsted nightmares bur spider-man used webbing with the light power boost. The web touched the demon as he started to lose his strength to the holy light from new web shooters. The light Web hit Mephsto that stopped from moving as the Sekirei attacked Mephsto as he started fall his power fade. Karasuba put her sword in to the scabbard as Mephsto body split in two with him his last words being "Peter Parker I will never give your marriage back to you." Spider-man removed his mask as he said "I gave it up to save someone I love something that you can never do but one day I will make things right."

The Sekirei then ran to help to help the Yokai with Terra as Spider-man Jumped to face Trigon the destroyer. Beast Boy with his sword in hand tried to cut Trigon but Trigon just started to grew to 40 ft tall. The sword was stuck in his left arm as Beast Boy started to fly for his sword the demon throw it to the ground.

With the Yokai facing Terra as the Sekirei showed out to help the Yokai as they seen the monster Trigon grow as the all ran to help the heroes with the Demon leaving Terra say "were are you all running off to cowers." she then made a wall as stopping all the Beyonders as Benitsubasa just punched the wall to dust saying with her tongue sticking out "just give us a minute Rocky." They all ran to Trigon as Terra summoned the dark powers from Trigon. She just teleported to Beast boys' sword she picked it up from the ground.

Trigon knocked Beast Boy to the ground he tried to stand up but Terra put the sword to his neck. She then looked in to his eyes as she said "so love boy how will I kill you with your sword… will I put it in to your heart, or cut that head off so I can put it on my wall in hell." She attacks Beast Boy as he changed in to a mouse so he could move out the way. She tried to hit the small green mouse as he changed in to a bear as he punched the sword out her hand. She fell back Beast Boy grabbed his sword as he said "Terra I will not kill you but I perform an exorcism on your soul." He made a light from the sword as he pushed the sword in to her heart as he said thinking I hope this works "It's over Terra." Her mouth opened as red blood started to fly out. Beast Boy removed the sword as her skin started to heal as she started to fall in to unconscious. Beast Boy cut a portal back to his home reality beast boy throw Terra into the portal. Beast Boy started to run back in to the fight with a tear in his eyes.

The digimon and there digidestined had seen Trigon as Tai and Matt said "It's time for Ominmon."

Agumon and Gabumon warp DNA Digivolve to Omnimon

Omnimon attacked Trigon with his sword as it cut the demons chest… but the Demon just punched the mega as the digimon fired his canon that the beast.

Beast Boy's POV

In the shadow of Trigon and Omnimon fighting to end the battle with the demon lord. I grabbed my sword as I jumped in to the air. I started to grow wings on my back. My sword pass in to the demon as I came out the other side I said "that is for all the pain you have made in this world demon" I then fell to the ground as my body started to brake just before I hit the dust a Dark hand lifted me in to the air.

End of POV

The group started to see an army of Shadowmon coming their way.

Back with Davis

Davis was just kicked in to the air by Gaia.D. Wean Davis started to say "is that all you got Gaia." Davis with his sword in his left hand as Gaia.D walked up to the champion. Gaia opened a portal to the void. To just pulled a sword of pure Darkness from void as he said "Davis it looks like I have won this little game now die." Gaia.D ran to the Champion with his shadow sword. He slashed Davis his skin started to burn. Davis falls to the ground in pain as he rolled on the ground as Gaia.D tried to stab Davis before he moved out the way. Davis with his sword in hand slashed Gaia.D in the chest as he said "Game over Gaia.D." Gaia.D on the ground from Davis attack as he said "fall Champion." Davis blocked his attack to put his sword through the monster as he said "I will end your evil here Gaia." A light came from the tip of Davis sword as Gaia's body dissipated in to nothing with his last word being "you stop me well now I can rest in the land I dreamed of my whole life."

Shadowmon were still attacking the others as Davis fell to the ground out of strength making it impossible for him to stand. The Darkness around Davis started to swallow him whole.

With in the Darkness Davis started to fell his strength return as he seen Gaia with a smile on his face as he said "so unlike last time you destroyed my body but now you have to face my soul." Davis attacked Gaia.D as he was punched the champion as Davis fell back. Davis started to punch the monster in the chest as Davis said "I will win Gaia." Gaia started to laugh as he said "that the spirit of the champion give me your all Davis." Gaia punched him in the chest as Davis kick Gaia.D sending Gaia back. Davis in a new fighting stance similar to the Sekirei Benitsubasa as he said "I'll make this quick." Davis punched the Darkness in the face to then kick him into the ground sanding him in to the air.

Davis known in the air started to feel his power grow as he said "It time to fell this world with light" Davis dived punched the dirt as light started to fill the world. Davis then looked at Gaia as he said "it over now is it not Gaia." Gaia then started to nodded as he said "it's over for me but there is two things I have to say Davis. The Darkness is part of the all reality it was never good or evil sorry but I needed to see if you were the real champion and you are… it's too bad that you will have to face her next Davis." Davis nodded as he said "It was a long time ago but Phaz said that she was evil at heart. I just laughed it off as a joke."

Back in the real world

Faith had appeared next to Davis body as she said "so you beat the darkness and now I need to make you the new great Darkness." She put her hand on his neck as she lifted him in to the air. The Beyonders ran to hell Davis as Faith said "so Davis made friends with the wild life how cute…" She put her hand in the air as spider-man's web shouters and Beast Boy's sword started to fly to the goddess. Beast-Boy and Spider-man jumped back in shock at what had just happened as Tsukune summoned his sword of holy light. Faith then put her hand to face Tsukune take his sword throwing him back. Davis opened his eyes to kick Faith in the arm making her drop Davis as he ran to the group Veemon who was standing next to Karasuba ran to Davis as he started to bio-merge with Davis as Faith fired two light balls at Davis (thing kingdom hearts master Eraqus light based attacks)

A big digi-egg appeared round Davis and Veemon as the attacks hit the shell. Smoke filled the destroyed city as Faith laughed in joy saying "my champion, no my little toy solder, is no more what will I did hahahaha."

The smoke cleared as all the Beyonders in there fighting stance walked followed with the digidestined standing back letting the Beyonders face the goddess. Beast Boy and Spider-man ran at the Goddess then tried to hit her but she was fastest for the super-humans. Raven and Mizore started to throw rocks and ice attacks but she just cut them in to with a boo-staff she summoned from the sky. Moka and Benitsubasa attack the goddess as she just moved out the way. Kurumu and Haihane tried to claw the Goddess but failed. Tsukune changed into his shinso vampire form and with the boost in speed knocked the goddess back as all the other Beyonders got at hit in making her fall back.

She falls back as she said "Davis you pets are strong but I will kill them all and then feed you to the Darkness in your heart." She attacked the group with light ball as a Mega digimon appeared called UFVeedramon Paladin Mode. It said in both Davis and Veemon voice "it's over Faith I will end this here." The mega cut all the light balls in to nothing as Karasuba put her sword through the goddess ending the fight.

Faith started to fade in to light she pointed her hand to Kari as she said "you are my new vassal." Kari fell to the ground unconscious as all the digidestined ran to her side but Davis and Veemon walked away with the Beyonders fallowing as Tai said "Davis were the fuck are you going help us with Kari…" Davis turned back as he said "I am staying away so that she can never have her champion awake her powers that Faith just gave her… and Tk please protect her ok." Tk nodded with a smile on his face.

The Beyonder started to walk away as Davis, Spider-man, Beast Boy and Tsukune's weapons returned. Davis opened a portal for them all to go to the nexus the land of the Byonders. He walk away as he waved his hand in the air. His home world changed back in to the city he remembered. Davis looked out into the city as he seen a shadow of himself playing soccer with Tai and one of him and Kari meeting for the 1st time with Wizardmon. Lastly he could see him and all his friends sitting talking as a tear fall down his face he said "I'll miss this world but I have so much more to see and one day I will return here and maybe I can be the champion you all need me to be." Davis walked in to the door as it closed behind him. Ken and Wormmon seen their best friend walk in to the void as Ken said "Davis I will protect this world will your gone so that we can have on last game of soccer just like wean we were kids."

In the void the Beyonder were heading to their home as Veemon said "were now Davis." They all looked at Davis as he said "anywhere and everywhere." They all nodded as Benitsubasa grabbed Davis bay the collar as she kissed him winging herself for all to see.

Back in the present

All the Davis and his two kids were facing the goddess Kari as Davis said "Kari it over know stop this please just hear me. Remember the Day we meet here and remember all the times you would stop me and TK from fighting one another… Remember how much I loved you." Kari started to fell tares fall from her face as she fall to the ground saying "I am so sorry I changed in to a monster." Davis ran to her as he put his hands around her saying "it's going to be ok Kari just let me be your light like you are mean." She nodded with a smile on her face as she kissed she had forsaken in the past. Dai and Kura watch their father and the woman the hated with all their hearts… and started to smile with joy in their eyes as they said "it over now."

Kari fall into unconscious as the three hooded defenders removed there hoods to show Karasuba, Haihane and Benitsubasa as they all looked at Davis as they said "were are the kids Davis…" as they ran up to the hero of the multi-verse… Davis picked up Kari as he said "there home with Net-Chan and are you three coming with your ashikabi." The Three sekirei nodded but they gave Davis Kissed the same time. Davis face was as red as a tomato started to feel weak in the legs. This made Veemon and Dai started to laugh with Kura putting her hand on her face as the Beyonders and the defenders started to cheer in joy. Dai then said happily "will it looks like I found where I belong in this world." All the defander and Beyonders went in to portals heading home as Changing, Spider-man and Tsukune said "Davis it's good to see you again." Davis nodded as they walked into their portals.

Now Davis opened his portal to the Nexus as he said "ok guys it time to go home." They all cheered as the walk in to the portal.

Dai pov

Over my time in this universe I have been trying to find myself in the wind will the world runs past me leaving me in the back sit will now I have no were to run. I have my family and friends here and together no matter what I can face it with a smile on my face.

**The End?**

**Davis Character Bio's for the DD.**

**Tai the leader of the team and my mentor. He has the crest of courage... his digimon is an Agumon.**

**Matt and his digimon Gabumon use the power of Friendship to save the world.**

**Sora with the Crest of love and her digimon Biyomon mother the group.**

**Mimi she has the crest of Sincerity and Palmon make the team grow together.**

**Joe with the crest of Reliability helped give the team another look with his digimon Gomamon lift the teams spirits.**

**Izzy with the crest of Knowledge he guides the team with his digimon Tentomon by his side.**

**TK or TJ as I like to call him has the crest of hope and his Digimon Patamon give us all a helping hand.**

**Kari the light in my world and with the crest of light gives me the most joy... her digimon Gatomon as a dark past that make the two stronger then I can ever be.**

**Yolie the holder of love and sincerity with her digimon hawkmon make it so we hit the sky.**

**Cody the holder of Knowledge and Reliability with his digimon Armadillomon can dig us out of all sorts of trouble.**

**Ken is my best friend and his digimon Wormmon are Veemon and my DNA partners. In the past he was an****enemy as the Digimon Emperor****but now he is my most trusted ally. I hope he can help us in the future.**

**and lastly there is Willis he was not in this story but I what to say he was a good friend. He** **has two Digimon partners, Terriermon and Kokomon. In the past he made a Digimon on the net and a computer Virus hit it changing it in to a evil monster called Diaboromon. He holds the Crest of Destiny.**

**That is all from me Davis so I'll see you in the next story be it the Past or the Future. Have a good time in the light.**

**_Thank you for reading to the end sorry I am not the best wither in the world I just like to have a shot a story and this will be the 1st_****_one I have completed and please leave a _****_Reviews _****_or PM me what you think. Just to say this is Broxas the paladin saying I am off so I hope to see you all again sometime in the future. There is two stories has started and Sekirei love in the darkness is completed._**


End file.
